


The Arm That Was Too Big

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen, Giant Robot Arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: He wanted to impress them.Drawn for the Osmosis Exchange!
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	The Arm That Was Too Big

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

> I've never seen any of Voltron. In fact, I think I stopped using tumblr much like right when it got super popular there, so I can't be sure I've ever seen a picture of Shiro? I have read uhhh some Fanlore pages about Voltron wank. That's the level I'm at.
> 
> Thanks for the request!

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Shiro is tall and muscular with great tits. He has a scar over his nose and short silver hair with a "poof" at the front. Fandom argues a lot over whether his eyes are brown or gray. He has a floating metal arm that is too big. He usually wears a military uniform jacket that is black across the shoulders and down his arm, and white below that. His pants are also black.

**Author's Note:**

> The IDEAL ARM SIZE sign is actually probably the best part of this. Also I briefly forgot that Shiro is male so my very first rough doodle included actual breasts...and then I read the next sentence. Whoops!


End file.
